


Death

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Rambles about Death





	Death

Is it the fear that drives us to live

The fear of leaving those behind

The fear of nothingness that will haunt us for the rest of eternity

The fear of no god blessing our after life

What is it about death that everyone fears

The anguish of those that the dead leave behind

That we relive every minute of every day

The numbness that reconstructs our lives

A pain that has no words

The tears that pours down our cheeks

A heavy weight that leaves you gasping for air

What is it about death


End file.
